New Year's Kiss
by summermangos
Summary: It was New Year's Eve and Ayumu (OC) and Kiyoko decided to visit the shrine together, and end up seeing a few friends along the way. (Yamaguchi x OC fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey, hey, hey it's been awhile! I'm Haikyuu trash now, and this could be the start of a series of one-shots featuring an OC Ayumu Michiyo (who's Kiyoko's adoptive sister) and possibly my friend's OC Sylar.

hope you enjoy and stay awesome~

 _ **Summermangos :D**_

* * *

"Michi-chan!" A familiar voice called from the bustling crowd.

"Sylar! Hey! Happy New Year!" Ayumu greets cheerily, "Who are you here with?"

"No one in particular; is it cool if I hang with you guys?"

"Yeah! Absolutely, I'm sure one-chan wont mind! One-" Ayumu turns to ask, and finds Kiyoko talking to her friends. She taps Kiyoko's shoulder and points behind her own mouthing, "can I go?"

Kiyoko gives a quick nod, "meet me here by midnight okay?"

Ayumu nods quickly and dashes off with her friend to nowhere in particular.

* * *

"So Michi-chan, who are you all dressed up for?~" Sylar asks teasingly with a scrunched smile on her face.

"I have no idea what your talking about! I'm not even dressed that nice," Ayumu retorts turning away from her in mock offense.

"Cooomme ooonn!~ Look at you! Your hair's all curly (the beanie kinda ruins it tho), you're wearing a fancy outfit. Not to mention those bear tights are fucking adorable! Plus you're wearing contacts and-!" Sylar gasped over dramatically, "make up?! You put a lot of effort into this look Michi and you know it!"

Ayumu's face scrunched in defeat, "Okay! But the hair I didn't mean to do! It's just always in a bun it just gets like that!"

"Whatever you say Michi.. Whatever you say." Her friend taunted, "we'll I don't know about you, but I dressed nice in case I meet any cute guys," Sylar responded proudly, "Liiikkkke..." She quickly scanned the crowd, "HIM!"

The boy glanced over his shoulder to see who called him out.

"Tsukishima?" Ayumu asks more to her friend.

"Ooo yeah good point he looked a lot nicer from the back." Sylar bluntly remarked.

He shoots a menacing glare her way, but Sylar just taunts, "Oo yeah definitely nicer from the back,"

"Why you little-!"

"Both of you be nice!" Ayumu scolds.

They both glance her way and Tsukishima squints his eyes at her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she looked oddly.. Familiar, "Who are you?"

Ayumu fumes, "Michiyo Ayumu! I'm in your class shitty glasses; I sit between you and Yama!"

"Tsukki!" The freckled boy's sweet voice calls, *"It took awhile but I got some mochi!" He pauses and looks at the two girls, "who are they?" Sylar laughs and Ayumu whines and pouts, "You don't recognize me either Yama?"

"Michiyo-chan?! Sorry! It's just you look so different! You look..."

"Clean? Less of a slob?" Tsukishima interjects.

Ayumu goes to retort to the shitty glasses, but then pauses and thinks about her daily school attire of a wrinkly ass uniform and bed head haphazardly thrown into a bun, "True."

"N-no! I was gonna say pretty.." Yamaguchi mutters, and Ayumu's face dusts pink.

"Ohhh, so she wasn't pretty before she got dressed up hmm?~" Sylar teases.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Yamaguchi fumbles, flushing.

"I-it's fine. I get what you mean," Ayumu assures the frantic boy, "Umm.. Thanks." She murmurs awkwardly.

The silence grows quick and awkward between the two.

" _Oyaoya?~_ " Sylar brings a hand to her mouth slyly looking at the two, "Hey, Yamaguchi was it, how about you show Michi-chan where the mochi is to make it up to her!" Sylar suggests cheerily, and bumps said blushing friend with her elbow.

"Uh, sure! Michiyo do you want some mochi? It'll be on me," Yamguchi asks.

"Oh no it's o-" Ayumu was stopped by a hard nudge to the side, and a harsh whisper of, _'I ship it.'_ "I'd love to!.." Ayumu responds glaring at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Yamguchi worriedly asks, as Ayumu rubs her side.

"Yeah I'm fine lets just go," Ayumu assures him stepping away from her friend, "before she kills me..." She mutters under her breath.

Sylar just smiles at the two figures walking away, "Have fun! Michi! Don't forget the deal!" She calls after the two.

"Have fun? Your acting like they aren't coming back," Tsukishima asks bemused.

"Oh. They aren't," Sylar cheekily smiles, "Now come on, we have an hour and a half to kill before midnight." She grabs the tall blonde boy's arm and drags

him away, much to his distaste.

* * *

"Michiyo, are you cold?" Yamguchi asks laughing slightly, at the girl trying to use her hair as a scarf, and violently rubbing her hands together.

"A little.." She mutters, cheeks dusting pink. Yamaguchi smiles and wraps his scarf around her,

"Better?" He smiles sweetly.

Ayumu flushes, "Thank you.."

He then grabs her hands and rubs them furiously in between his, and blows on them a couple times. After he finishes he sees Ayumu look at him in surprise, "I- uh sorry, I just thought it might help," he smiles slightly, face pink, and rubs the back of his neck, "Look, there's the mochi stand! Lucky! the line's short! What flavor do you want?"

"Red bean!" Ayumu answers quickly practically jumping up and down from excitement, "How much is it?"

Before she could even pull out her wallet Yamaguchi already presented her with the box.

"Yaaamma! You should've let me pay!"

"It's fine I owe you for kind of calling you ugly.. I really didn't mean it though!" Yamaguchi quickly adds.

"I know, I know. Besides you already pretty much paid for it for warming me up," Ayumu assures him.

"It's fine, really! Besides I wasn't gonna let you freeze to death," Yamguchi smiles sweetly again, and Ayumu freezes.

' _Oh god. Please stop, my heart can't take it.'_

"Are you okay? There's a bench over there do you want to sit down?"

Ayumu just nods, and he ushers her over there.

After a few minutes of assuring Yamaguchi she's fine, they sit and talk about everything and anything.

**"Did you see the new KH3 trailer?!"

"Ughh yeeesss! They finally made it official!"

"You have a tumblr too? And you didn't tell me?! Quick what's your URL?"

They sat for an hour laughing and smiling with flushed faces.

"Hey Yama, what time is it?"

"Uhh," Yamaguchi pulls out his phone, " WOW 3 minutes to midnight!" He frantically says.

"Shit. I promised one-chan I'd meet her by the bell by midnight, and..." Ayumu trails off, and that stupid deal.

"Michiyo?"

"Nothing, sorry but I have to go okay?" Ayumu says in a rush to go.

"No problem I have to find Tsukki anyway!"

 _Ding! Bzz bzz_

Yamaguchi and Ayumu both checked their phones:

 _Hey! I'm by the bell, hurry their about to ring it!_

They look at each other, " by the bell?"

"By the bell."

"Come on let's hurry! We don't wanna miss New Years do we?" Ayumu calls after him running ahead, and Yamaguchi smiles and quickly runs after her.

* * *

"Oh god what happened to you two?" Tsukishima asks curtly.

"We- ran- all the way- here" Ayumu replies in between pants.

"Nice timing! There's 30 seconds left!" Sylar excitedly claps; she ushers Ayumu off to the side, "You ready?" Sylar squeals excitedly.

"I-I don't want to do it.. I was just joking when I said that!" Ayumu nervously stutters out.

"What! No! No backing out now! You know the punishment don't you?" Sylar reminds the blushing girl.

"20, 19, 18..." The crowd chants.

"Get back over there; I promise I'll do it too! No backing out got it?" Sylar sternly says walking back over to Tsukishima.

Ayumu quickly, nervously makes her way back to Yamaguchi, heart pounding in her chest, "Yama I have a confession to make!" She squeaks, and Yama looks at her surprised.

 _10_

"I made a deal that if I ended up one of my guy friends.."

 _9_

"By midnight.."

 _8_

"I'd share a New Years kiss with them..."

 _7_

"So Yamaguchi Tadashi.."

 _6_

"Can I kiss you?"

 _5_

Time slowed for Yamguchi and both their faces were on fire. It was all of a sudden he didn't know what to do.

 _4_

He had to admit he always found the girl charming and kind, and she was always great company, but everything felt so rushed!

 _3_

He wasn't even sure if he had a crush on the girl or just appreciated her company!

 _2_

'It's now or never he nervously' thought

 _1_

"Mi-"

He was stopped by a quick peck at the very corner of his mouth, small but caring. He blinked quickly to try to bring his mind back at attention to find a completely red faced Ayumu glancing away, "I- uh sorry.. You weren't responding so I just kinda went for it.. I was kinda scared to actually kiss you in all honesty" she chuckles nervously, "hope you don't mind"

Yamguchi just stares at her, lightly touching the corner of his mouth. Ayumu glances at him worriedly, had she been to forward? Probably. She hoped she hadn't compromised their friendship.

"Sorry.. I'll um.. See you in school." She mutters out running off to find her sister

* * *

*I was researching what can be done at shrines during New Years and found out mochi is most commonly served, and that a temple bell rings 108 time to forswear the 108 human desires. (correct me if I'm wrong!)

**I have this headcanon that Yama's a huge dork xD


	2. Chapter 2

**New Years kiss (part 2)**

* * *

 _ **~back to school**_

"I can't believe I agreed to this.." Ayumu groans, "This isn't even fair! I technically kissed him!"

"It wasn't on the lips so it doesn't count! Now get in there!" Sylar retorts pushing her flushed friend into her classroom and shut the door quickly. The class fell silent. There Ayumu was, wearing her punishment. A sign on her front that said, "I'm a chicken! Bokbokbok!" And a sign on her back that said, "Property of Yamaguchi Tadashi, if found return to him."

"Alright class take your- Michiyo San, Yamaguchi-San can you please explain to me this inappropriate behavior!" The teacher demanded appalled behind Ayumu.

' _Shit._ ' Ayumu's face practically screamed.

"E-excuse me ma'am?" Yamaguchi stands, "I have nothing to do with this! I-I'd never-!"

"Then explain this!" The teacher interjected turning Ayumu around.

"Shitshitshitshit!" Ayumu nervously mumbled. Yamaguchi flushed upon reading the sign and the class erupted into gossiping whispers. "S-Sensei it isn't Yamaguchi's fault I-I lost a deal with someone and was forced to wear this!" Ayumu explains embarrassed.

The teacher pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, "Look, it's none of my business what you kids do outside of school but please keep it _outside_ of school," Ayumu nods furiously, "All of you take your seats, and Michiyo-San please take those signs off." Ayumu scurries off to her seat hurriedly taking off the signs, blushing furiously.

' _God. Could things get anymore awkward between us?_ ' She thought to herself. She had to fix this somehow.

* * *

 _ **Lunch break~**_

"Yama!" Ayumu quickly turns to the freckled boy, "I'm really really sorry about this.. about everything! I-I didn't mean for things to get so awkward.." She sorrowfully apologizes.

Yamaguchi smiles slightly, "It's okay Michi. You said you made a deal to kiss whatever guy friend you ended up with.. And I just happened to be that guy, no biggie," he responded almost sadly, "although, I could've done without the signs," he chuckles awkwardly.

"Yama I-"

"I gotta go buy lunch," he interjects scurrying out the door. Ayumu sighs and lays her head on her desk.

"What kind of girl promises to kiss just anybody?" Tsukishima pokes at her head."

She turns toward him and sighs, "I know, I know.. But in my defense Sylar made the deal too so we're both kinda fucked up I guess.. By the way, did she kiss you?"

"That idiot was supposed to kiss me?!" Tsukishima asks with surprise and a hint of distaste, his cheeks tinging slightly.

Ayumu's head shoots up from her desk, "That bitch didn't do it, and she made me go through that bullshit punishment?!" She fumes.

"How's your punishment going?~" Sylar calls teasingly, peeking through the door of the classroom.

Ayumu shoots her a menacing glare, "I'm going to murder you." She says darkly pouncing after her friend.

" _Oh shit!_ " Sylar quickly scrambles from the door and far beyond Ayumu's reach. Before Ayumu could stop herself she crashes into the next person standing in front of the door.

"OH GOD. I'M SO SORRY YAMA I JUST- I WAS TRYING TO RESTORE OUR HONOR," Ayumu frantically apologizes trying to salvage the rest of Yamaguchi's lunch.

Yamaguchi looks at her bemused, "Restore our honor?" He snorts, "What are you a samurai?"

"You're not helping!.." She retorts flushing, "I just wanna make things right, but I keep making it worse.."

Yamaguchi smiles at the effort, "Michi, it's okay. We're okay."

"Really?" Ayumu perks up slightly, "I don't want to ruin this friendship; Yama, please be honest with me." she softly demands.

 _'Friendship'_ Yamaguchi thinks, _'for some reason, that word almost hurt.'_ "I'm absolutely sure Michiyo." He Responds firmly.

Michiyo smiles and offers a hand up, "Come on! You can have some of my lunch."

Yamaguchi smiles and takes her hand, _'but I guess it's fine as long as you're still in my life.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

 _ **After practice at the Foothill store**_  
 _Daichi bought the team meat buns again (including Ayumu since she practically was a member)_

Hinata munched on his meat bun, "Ne, Michi, is what Sylar-San said true?"

"Hm?"

"T-that you kissed Yamaguchi on New Years," Hinata tries and fails to whisper.

Ayumu blushes crimson and Yamaguchi chokes on his meat bun. Everybody freezes.

"SO IT IS TRUE!" Hinata screeches blushing as well.

"S-she told you?!" Ayumu fumes embarrassed, "When did she tell you?! Why did she tell you?!"

"Me and Kageyama met her in the hallway running and asked her what's wrong, and she said you were going to kill her for making you kiss Yamaguchi!" Hinata frantically responds holding his hands up in surrender.

"We were too busy protecting Kiyoko-San we forgot about her precious little sister!" Tanaka wails

"Now she's all grown up, and now Kiyoko-san's gonna be mad at us for not protecting her!" Nishinoya adds.

"I honestly think that's not why she'll ever be mad at you two," Suga retorts plainly, "but I do have to admit kissing is pretty forward."

"I-it's not like I kissed him on the lips or anything.." Ayumu murmurs, blushing behind her meat bun.

"Where'd she kiss you man?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka grab and shake the red-faced freckled boy, and Yamaguchi very shyly pointed to the corner of her mouth. They fall back in mock heart attacks, "Does your sister know about this?!" Ayumu shakes her head meekly.

Tsukishima tsks, "Michiyo, don't you know PDA is bad? Yet here you are promising to kiss any of us here on New Years," he scolds with a smirk.

Ayumu shoots him a glare, and Hinata's brain short circuited with a _poof!_ And a little scolding, flustered fiasco started.

" **STOP.** " Ayumu call their attention, "I- I did say that but I realize now how hard it is to kiss someone, and how special it is.. AND GOD DAMN IT I WAS HAPPY IT WAS WITH YAMA!" Ayumu yells flushing red. The entire scene silenced and Yamaguchi turned beet red, "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna leave before you guys start being jerks again!.." She retorts storming off.

"Michiyo! Michi!" Yamaguchi calls storming after her.

"I can't talk to you right now!" She stops and buries her face in her hands, "Embarrassing... That was so Embarrassing!..."

"Did you.. Did you really mean that? What you said back there?"

"Oh god please don't make me say it again.." She murmurs, and Yamaguchi tries to hold back the growing smile on his face and muffles laughter behind his hand. "I-it's not funny!" Ayumu defensively stutters out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just.. I'm really happy."

She looks up at him and the growing blush on his face and she quickly turns away, "W-what does this makes us?.."

"I- um- I don't know" Yamaguchi awkwardly laughs.

"Let's see what these feeling are.. I guess?" Ayumu unsurely suggests.

"Right."

"By the way thanks for letting me use your scarf.." She says desperate to change the topic.

"Ah, n-no problem... Would you like me to walk you home?" Yamaguchi hesitantly asks. She gives a quick nod, and a new routine was formed between them.


End file.
